1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting system, and more particularly, to a digital broadcasting receiver and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital broadcasting system can include a digital broadcasting transmitter and a digital broadcasting receiver. Also, the digital broadcasting transmitter processes data such as broadcasting program in a digital mode, and transmits the processed data to the digital broadcasting receiver. Such a digital broadcasting system will gradually substitute for an analog broadcasting system owing to various advantages such as efficiency in data transmission.
In addition, although a mobile digital broadcasting system has been discussed recently, the mobile digital broadcasting fails to be activated due to a limited profit model. Also, the related art mobile digital broadcasting system has limitation in that subtitle simply provides unidirectional information.